


Trophic Temptations

by L_C_Darius



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Banter, F/M, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Darius/pseuds/L_C_Darius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lions and jackrabbits make strange bedfellows indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophic Temptations

Phillipa was what his father would have called a handsome woman. Sturdy. Picard had a sneaking suspicion that she would be an aggressive lover and had more than a sneaking desire to find out firsthand. Something within him ached at the thought. It had been so long, so damned long that he didn't think he could handle the solitude anymore. Here was a woman who was flirting unabashedly with him and, God, he wanted so badly just to give in.

Her eyes followed him as he paced in front of her fireplace. Her rich voice carried on reading his Captain's Log aloud, but her eyes never left him for longer than it took to glance at the text. She was hunting him, he thought absurdly. And that meant she was just as desperate as he, for this was a devastatingly awful idea. It was unprofessional, probably illegal and it was exactly what he, and apparently she, needed.

He remembered the glass of whiskey in his hand only as the harsh liquid was burning it's way down his throat. Turning the glass in his hand, he cleared his throat and set the tumbler firmly on the coffee table next to Phillipa's ankle. A sudden thought struck him that it was wrong, seeing her all stretched out like she was, arms sprawled over the couch back, legs resting across the table. It wasn't graceful and that made it all the more attractive.

Everything about Phillipa was horribly wrong (horribly not Beverly his brain supplied), and that spoke to him. He wanted Beverly with an intensity that made his stomach roil in a sickly combination of desire and guilt and because of that he needed Phillipa. He needed handsome, not beautiful, sturdy, not graceful and he needed them now.

He needed to fill his mind and senses with someone that would never be confused with Beverly.

Impulsively, Picard took the datapadd from Phillipa's hand. He tossed it on the couch and returned her gaze with one of his own, as predatory as he could muster.

"I know what you want," he said.

"Then you know it can't go well, under the circumstances."

"Do you care?" he asked. Somehow he couldn't believe she did. The woman simply oozed temptation. That and a fair helping of snark. She was bold and brash and he was at her mercy, though he would rather lose his commission than let her think that.

"Of course I do. It's my job at risk. Don't you?"

"My job is already at risk.". He didn't want to talk. He wanted her. He tugged at his collar, fingers brushing over the spot where his captains pips no longer rested.

"I could be the one putting it at risk. That doesn't bother you? Won't it put you in a weak position?" She was teasing him now. He was weak. She had taunted him and he had succumbed, Odysseus to her Circe. He didn't want to let it show though, couldn't let it show.

"I've never allowed myself to be in a position of weakness before. I don't intend to start now."

"Big talk from a man who just lost a starship." Her eyes flashed. She was relentless.

"You're looking for something, Phillipa, something I can give you. You say you care about your job, but you've brought me here. You've plied me with alcohol, set a fire in the fire place. You're hunting, yes, but that means you're hungry. You're wanting. What you want, I have. I'd say that gives me the upper hand."

"Just because a lion wants a jackrabbit doesn't mean the jackrabbit is in control."

"If it weren't for the jackrabbits, there would be no lions. That sounds like a fairly dependent relationship to me." God, he needed her. He felt himself twitch inside his trousers, rubbing against the zipper as he swelled. Suddenly this wasn't about Beverly at all. It was about Phillipa and only Phillipa.

"I'm not here to talk about ecology, Picard."

"No? Let's not, then."

She nodded crisply, as calmly as though they were passing in a corridor at Starfleet Headquarters and got to her feet. For an agonizing moment, he was convinced there was a horrible misunderstanding between them but then she grabbed his hand between her long, firm fingers and led him towards her bedroom, smirking playfully.

He was in agony by the time they reached her bedside, heart racing, breath coming in shuddery gasps that left him dizzy. Then, suddenly, she was kissing him.


End file.
